Love Lost Life With a Cherry on Top
by AquaHaruhiGo
Summary: One morning, a young girl searches her family's office for some paperwork that she had filled out the day before. She stumbles upon a paper that changes her life. She goes on a quest to discover who she really is, and runs into her big sister- Kyouko.
1. Chapter 1

Annie Akarui was a freshman in high school. She loved running and gymnastics. Annie was a bit shorter than all of her friends, but she liked that. She was the youngest, and by far the most mature. She had an older brother in college, who had done many things her parents had considered unacceptable. He had done drugs as a sophomore in high school, and had played with many young women's hearts. Annie was surprised that he was attending college and keeping up. After he left the house for his college dorm, his name was almost unmentioned in the family. He lived with his best friend during vacations and never visited home.

In a way, Annie's brother had caused her parents to go through a stage of depression- if you could call it that. Her parents relied on Annie to be the perfect child, the one that they had always wanted. Annie was a good history and language arts student, but she had never understood math or science (except for basic skills in math and ecology in science). She got decent grades, A- and sometimes a B or B+. Though all of her grades exceeded her brother's, her parents never took pleasure in a B or B+. Her friends said it was just typical parenting habits, but truthfully it was much worse.

Annie had always felt a little distant from her family. One morning in the office searching for some paperwork, she had come across something that changed her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie couldn't believe her eyes! She held an old dusty certificate in her hands, that read: Mei Mogami, Age: 5 months as of today is the legal child of Alison and Rick Akarui.

It took a while for Annie to process what the certificate meant. After she got over the shock, she realized that it was an adoption certificate. Her parents had never told her that she was adopted, and it was pretty easy to hide because her parents were part Japanese, and so was she. She opened the laptop sitting on her desk. She clicked on the google box at the top right and searched 'Mei Mogami'. Her name did not come up (of course, because now her name is Annie), but a bunch of links came up for 'Kyouko Mogami'. She clicked on a link that led to a website for LME, one of her favorite companies. Annie had watched so many dramas with actors and actresses from LME, but she had never bothered to learn their names.

An image came up of a girl with light amber hair and warm, golden brown eyes. Annie was surprised that she had amber brown hair, not black. However, her eyes had a familiar feeling to them. Just as she was logging off, her mother came down the stairs and said 'good morning' while yawning. She was dressed in a sage green bathrobe and her hair looked like a bees' nest- typical Sunday morning. She leaned over the rail to see what her daughter was up to, then she spotted the certificate. Her eyes opened wide, displaying shock. Annie's head was bowed down, her thoughts were only ones of shame. Her mother's eyes lightened, but she started crying. It was awkward, neither one of them knew what to do.

Her mother went back up the stairs slowly, but in a way gracefully. Unlike her father- Rick- you could not hear Allison's steps.

Annie closed her laptop and leaned back. She let out a sigh, she didn't know what to do. She decided that maybe smiling would cheer her up. She smiled, tilted her head towards the ceiling- still leaning back in her chair- and felt her cheeks go wet.


	3. Review 1

Thanks to everybody who has read my story so far! This story was actually one of my continued fantasies for a while, but after I started watching 'Extravagant Challenge' and read a few more fanfics about 'Skip Beat!', I decided that I should publish more. My first story's plot was going downhill and I've lost my inspiration for it temporarily- I'm allowed to do that because I don't intend to go pro in writing- but once the Hunger Games movie comes out, I'll probably start publishing that again. Plus it takes me a while to come up with ideas for that story, so this story is just a way of continuing updating without spending hours and falling behind on my homework.

My school had a snow day today . I'll try to publish as much as I can, but I'll have to play my flute at some point today also so I can catch up with the second semester band kids… And my mom says that I have to clean my room…

Anyways, thanks again! I have to go for now, keep checking my profile for updates on what to write next and random stuff. PM me if you want to request an idea for either of my stories!

さよなら！

AquaHaruhiGo


	4. Chapter 3

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Annie's alarm clock rang obnoxiously. It was 6:00 AM, June 21st. Today was the day.

Annie had requested that she go to Japan over the summer. She wanted to learn more about herself and her family. Annie was sad that she would have to leave all of her horseback riding friends behind, but she would work hard so she could return home to them as a better rider. She only had one close friend, one that she knew she could always depend on. Sara was 5 years older than Annie, but they got along really well. She would miss Sara very much.

She had only told her friend that she was going away for vacation, and that she would work hard, and also that she would miss her very much. It pained her to hide so much from Sara, but Sara probably wouldn't mind much and she was very stressed anyways with college exams coming up.

She and Sara had known each other since Annie was in kindergarten. Back then, Sara was a bit of an introvert and was mentally very strong. Once Annie got used to her, she began to act like her true self around her. She was silly, but willing to help. Sara and Annie had a lot of fun together. Even though Annie had set out thinking how wonderful it would be to help Sara in some way, Sara ended up helping her more. Leaving each other would be sad for both of them.

Annie finished getting dressed, checked her carry on one more time, and rolled her suitcase out of the room. She slipped on her favorite shoes, _NIKE SHOX NZ iD_s and walked down the stairs- carrying her suitcase of course.

The woman at the gate had started announcing for her flight. First, the First Class passengers got on, then after they boarded all of the people who were headed for Tokyo boarded the airplane. Annie was sitting next to a woman who looked Japanese and an American business man. She was glad to see that there were no babies on the flight- they could be very loud.


	5. Replies 1

Alright, I tried to write back to my reviews, but apparently I fail with technology. So, I'll say this: Thank yous + hugs to marcos, waki soki, and Jun for reviewing my story

! Here are my replies:

Marcos: Thanks soooo much! That means a lot!

Waki soki: どうもありがと!私は書くことが大好き、私は自分が日本語を教えしよ.としています。私はEIL,ために来年日本に行きますで多分私は正しく私話を翻訳するに十分学習します.

Jun: Thank you, I will try to update as often as possible!

Sorry that I fail at technology, and I hope to hear from you guys soon! :D


	6. Chapter 4

When she arrived at the airport in Tokyo, Annie picked up her luggage and sat down on a bench near a sliding door. The airport was reasonably quiet today- for an airport at least. She turned her phone back on (her phone couldn't be on while in flight) and realized that she had received a text from Sara. It read:

Annie- I miss you very much already. Horseback riding lessons aren't quite the same without you! I hope you have a great time in Japan. Please call me when you arrive, I want to know that you are safe.

Annie searched her phone for the contacts button and selected 'call' under Sara's name. The phone rang three times before Sara picked up.

"_Hello?_"

Annie was incredibly happy to hear that voice again. Her best friends voice was calming _and_ it was speaking English. She couldn't think of anything to say. When it came time to speak, she decided to say "_Konnichiwa! __Daijoubu desuka?_" 'Hi! Are you well?'

Sara knew nothing of what Annie was saying and had decided that her friend was going crazy.

"Annie, are you okay?"

"Oh, so you did know what I was saying?" Annie responded.

"What? No, I don't know Japanese. I was just asking if you were-" realizing that her friend was speaking English again, Sara cut herself off mid-sentence and ended with "never mind."

Annie traveled the streets for a few hours, trying to recognize some Japanese and window-shopping. She didn't know the conversion of dollars to en, so she would have to be careful spending her money.

She spotted a manga in Japanese that she recognized was one of Sara's favorites. She walked into the store and bought the manga, 'Skip Beat!'

Annie had an hour to get to her family's house in Toshima, so she decided to leave. She walked to the curb of the road, and called "Takushī o shite kudasai!" She entered the taxi, and was off.


	7. Review 2

Hey y'all! Super excited, it has been 4 days since I started writing this story and I'm already up to around 1,500 hits! :D

I will try to update my profile as often as I can about how soon I think I will get out the next chapter and other interesting [sort of] stuff! Please keep visiting my profile, I also have a poll posted at the top of the author page and I would love for some people to take it!

Anyways, sitting at my computer reading other fanfics, doing some homework, thinking about swim champs, feeling hungry, yeah. Story of my life…

Hope you all enjoy the story so far (sorry I keep updating with reviews and responses, I don't get that many comments so it's hard to respond to other people that read my story.)

This is probably one of the longer reviews I've written! [?] IDK, for some reason that's exciting…

See, this is why I don't write mindlessly- it sounds stupid. Oh yeah, I'm also listening to bad music.

Please comment so I don't need to write mindless stuff… And don't forget to keep viewing my profile for updates, and also please take the poll! I would love it!

Thanks for putting up with all these updates!

-AquaHaruhiGo


End file.
